User talk:Unfortunate Mermaid/archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Unfortunate Mermaid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Juni221 (Talk) 22:09, February 26, 2012 Hey bro. Thanks for doing so much for the wiki. Between the two of us, you're doing pretty much everything. I'm sorry I can't really do more than upload pics and make pages, but I've never been a good writer(describer?). But I'll continue to help out in any way I can.Juni221 05:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) How in the world are you doing the infobox thing on the pages? I can't figure it out. Whoops, forgot my signature.Juni221 09:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ALAKTORN 11:15, March 9, 2012 (UTC) The InfoBox coding is detailed here. Congratulations! You are now a member of the FOUR HEAVENLY EDITORS!!!! XD Shadowblade777 03:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) So why didn't you call yourself Unfortunate Merman? I'm not going to take my chances. ~Slur I've actually been thinking about that for awhile, but I can't think of any colors that would fit the wiki, or what would be a good backround. If you want to experiment, and see what looks good, go ahead. It would be better than the bland backround and colors we have now.Juni221 10:48, April 11, 2012 (UTC) So I saw that you're making a Scenario. What kind of scenario is it gonna be, and what's it about? Juni221 00:20, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Additions If you don't mind, could you do more additions to the rest of the monster pages as well as some touch-ups to locations? Kthxbye~ Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Just a friendly Howdydo Thanks for helping to set up this wonderful wiki. I look forward to being a part of it.ClickWhirr (talk) 23:57, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I expect very fruitful collaboration. ClickWhirr (talk) 01:21, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Problem Hey there,i believe you should take a look at Luka's page it looks like there is something wrong with a pictures on there check between last of angelic powers and the beggining of relationships section Safin117 (talk) 00:58, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I haven't changed any of the formatting or code. What seems to be the problem? Is it that the lower images are smaller than the others? Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 01:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Images Unfortunate Mermaid, the photo that I added to Lencubus was a pre-existing photo that had already been uploaded to the site by ClickWhirr. The "image" box in the template on the Lencubus page had a mispelling, which caused the image to not be shown. I simply corrected the spelling. I'm have a bad eye for detail, so I pretty much avoid editing images altogether, so anything that I upload will be as I found it. Mnzombie (talk) 23:16, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I like this game and this Wiki. I am having a problem with the Cecil's Adventure Side Stories. No matter how many time I download it, or even WHERE I download it from, the nscript file will not work. In other words, the nscript file I get with the download is not the correct one. Where can I get the nscript file that WILL work with Cecil's Adventure? Many of the links I do find do not work, and the ones that do, do not contain the proper nscript file. Could you please help me in this matter? I would really love to go through Cecil's Side Stories.......and yes, I copied the nscripts I got with the downloads into the Mod folder, and they do not work. Thanks in advance.Jjhanzely (talk) 05:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC)JJ Hanzely. Hey. Thanks for the help. It works now. I didn't know it was supposed to be copied to the Monster Girl 2 file, and not to the MOD file. Thanks again =)Jjhanzely (talk) 17:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC)JJ Hanzely Page Deleting Why? Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:42, May 4, 2013 (UTC) We don't need the ones that are being deleted. We're combining all the items onto one page so we don't have a pile of stubs that will never be updated, as it makes much more sense. This is also something agreed on by more than just myself as anything I do is always checked with other editors and users anyway. That said, using redirects might be more suitable, so I'll get onto that after work today. 08:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :If they have pictures like Iron Sword you should at least add them. Shadowblade777 (talk) 21:50, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :I'll look into adding images once the item page is up to date. I will be keeping certain items pages though, so I imagine I'll find a way to add extra information to the Iron Sword page which the Items page will link to. I'm also keeping the Angel Halo page up for the same reasons. Basically any single item that has a lot of history and use in the game will have their own page as well as their overview on the Items page. :Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 22:03, May 5, 2013 (UTC)